seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rust Monster
The Rust Monster is a roughly pony-sized, arthropod-like creature that is known for its ability to corrode and eat objects made of common metals. These metalovores can be found in subterranean habitats across Celestina, Emeralda, and Wisteria. Appearance The Rust Monster looks kinda like a large lobster and has a body that's about three feet tall, five feet long (not including tail or antennae), and weighs just over 200 lbs. These creatures stand on four jointed legs ending wit broad clawed feet. The Rust Monster has a tan-yellow underbelly and a dome-shaped, armored back that is rusty-brown in color. This creature has a powerful beak and a pair of long, feathery antennae attached just below their eyes. The Rust monster also has a long, prehensile tail ending with a propeller-shaped structure, the exact purpose of which is unknown (though it's believed by some to serve some kind of display function). Behavior Rust Monsters can often be found living in caverns and abandoned mines. They are not dangerous or agressive creatures in and of themselves, but it is recomended to avoid them at all costs. This is because Rust Monsters feed almost exclusively on iron-based metals. These creatures are able to smell iron from over 90 feet away. Whenever a Rust Monster touches something made of iron (such as expensive tools, weapons, and/or armor) with their prehensile antennae, it will rapidly begin to oxidize. This power of instant oxidation only works on metal objects made from iron. Items made from stone, wood, bone, leather, fabric, crystal, or gold are not affected. Combating and Weaknesses When encountering a rust monster, it is not recomended to run from it if you are carrying iron-based objects. This will mearly encourage the Rust Monster to chase you down. Instead, it's recomended to toss some unnecessary scraps of metal in the creature's general direction for it to feed on, and then making your escape while the rust monster is distracted. If killing this creature is necessary, their underbelly has much weaker armor than the rest of their body, though their low stance makes this weakness very difficult to exploit. Trivia *Rust Monsters are commonly featured in travelling rodeo shows. Special care needs to be taken in containing these creatures, as their special abilities can easily destroy iron bars, locks, and nails. Usually, these rodeo Rust Monsters are kept in cages made from sturdy wooden rods and planks held together with ordinary rope (neither of which they are capable of eating). *These creatures are commonly preyed upon by Chaurus Reapers. *The Rust Monster is believed to be a close relative of the Rock Lobster. *Due to their semi-magical properties, items made in the Cherufe forges or from Adamantine or Orichalcum have a strong resistance to the Rust Monster's oxidative abilities. However, prolonged exposure to the creature will cause the metal to be corroded and eaten just as anything made from common iron would. Inspiration *'Dungeons & Dragons' *This post from the 'Ask Aquilinus' tumblr page. Category:Creatures Category:Big Bugs Category:Subterranean Critters